How To Be A Chief
by KJS Writer
Summary: Love. Drama. Angst. Stupidity. Starting a war against all of the clans in the Barbaric Archipelago. Angry vikings wanting you dead. Untrained dragons running rampant. A new chief in way over his head; just the things Hiccup has to deal with as he learns how to be a chief. {Very mild HXA. Slight gore with a healthy dose of violence for a T rating. Picture coming soon. Enjoy!}


_KJS Writer_

_**A/N: First story here! Hope this lives up to the other stories on here, I've read quite a few good ones. I hope that this one is unique while giving you all what your searching for in a story! Here's the story summery:**_

"_**Hiccup has only been chief for a few days when he must go and renew a piece treaty with a neighboring tribe. But when he arrives, three more clans are there to renew several treaties with the same clan and each other. When the clans discover Berk's secret about the dragons, the news spreads among the rest of the archipelago. And now, with seemingly all allies gone, Berk has to face an army of islands. Can a bunch of untrained dragons and a new and inexperienced chief protect their home? Or will they be forced out of the Barbaric Archipelago and into an unfamiliar world?"**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Summery: Hiccup is off to a neighboring clan to renew a peace treaty. But when the clan makes a certain discovery about Berk, things get thrown into chaos. Chapter rating - K+<em>

**HOW TO BE CHIEF**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Discovery: Part 1**_

Hiccup Haddock entered the Great Hall wearily. He had a lot on his shoulders, being the new chief and all. Hiccup had to go to the Blunders' island to renew a peace treaty, but that was still a week away, which meant he had the whole week to dread over and prepare his first ever duty as chief.

Some vikings congratulated him on the signing of the treaty, saying something about how he was making his father proud. While he didn't doubt that – his father made a point to tell him how proud he was of him on a regular bases while he was alive – Hiccup could tell people were being _extra_ nice to him considering the... unfortunate events concerning his father.

Had Hiccup come to terms about his father not being there? In most ways, he has. But the thought that he wouldn't be able to fill Stoick's shoes, or fail the village, was a constant nagging thought. It was always a bad voice that constantly spoke to him in his head. Thank gods for the the other voices, then. Astrid, Valka and Fishlegs – the occasional surprise complement from the twins and Snotlout – made sure Hiccup got his daily dose of confidence from some merry and uplifting words.

The Great Hall – or Mead Hall, which ever sounds sweeter to your ears – was packed with vikings munching down on their lunch. His mother was considerably taller than his friends, so he spotted her first at his usual table. The rest of the original dragon riders were there too, of course. He sauntered his way over to them.

Fishlegs seemed to be in love with his mother, as creepy as that sounds. With all her years around dragons, there were few things she _didn't_ know about the creatures. That practically made her a _Fishlegs magnet_.

It was evident Hiccup's mother was still trying to adjust back to humans again, after living all those years with dragons. But Hiccup's peers seemed to accept her back into the community – as did Gobber, of course – quickly becoming close friends with her. They loved to listen to Valka's stories about her dragon adventures.

It made Hiccup kinda sad, in an odd way, that Valka had trained dragons before he did. He was never one to have a big ego, but being the first one to _ever_ train a dragon, that was something he considered to be very cool. That actually came up in a conversation once with his mother. Valka had said that she really didn't train Cloudjumper, but vise-verse. "But anyway" – she had said – "you were the first one to train Berk, I could never have done that." It did make him feel a little more special.

Astrid smiled as Hiccup walked up next to her. Toothless poked his head up from his place on the floor behind her. Giving the dragon a friendly scratch under the jaw, Hiccup took his place beside Astrid.

"Hey, babe," Astrid greeted cheerfully. The two shared a quick kiss. And _that_ was another thing. Valka had made Hiccup quite nervous when she brought up her son's relationship with the Hofferson girl. After enjoying her son's little panicked rant about Astrid, Valka gave the couple her blessing. Not putting any thought into it at all, so long as they like each other, who was she to meddle?

"Hey," Hiccup greeted back flatly. To say he was exhausted was an understatement.

"You didn't get anything to eat?" Snotlout observed, pointing in front of Hiccup with his fork. Hiccup shook his head slightly.

"I just came to sit. I needed a little brake," Hiccup said.

"And you deserve one," Astrid said. She handed him her cup of ale. Hiccup excepted it with a smile. The liquid burned a little running down his throat, but it still helped in that odd way ale tends to _help_.

Everyone noticed Hiccup's weary state; his drooped shoulders, the bags under his eyes and his distant gaze. Valka was the first to openly speak about it, though.

"Last few days hard on ya, son?"

Hiccup nodded at his mother. "I'd say so."

The new dragon alpha nudged his head under his master's – and friend's – arm, crooning softly. Hiccup looked back at the dragon. Toothless pointed to his saddle-less back, warbling with big green eyes. Hiccup let out a shaky breath.

Four days. It had been four days since his last flight with Toothless. He went from a time where he seemed to fly more than walk to having no time for a flight.

Hiccup swung his leg over the bench. He scratched Toothless under the chin with both hands. It hurt Hiccup immensely to have to say no, but he didn't have a choice. He'd have to force himself to go back out into the village soon; he had to approve some blueprints for some ships.

"I'm sorry, bud. But I'll take you flying as soon as things calm down with my job, okay?" Hiccup said softly. Toothless's eyes grew sad – Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Everyone at the table felt uncomfortable and sorry for their new chief. Anyone who knew Hiccup a little knew how hard it was for him to turn down a flight.

Hiccup sighed. "When was the last time he flew?" he asked Astrid.

"Last night," she replied. _That's good, it wasn't to long ago_, Hiccup thought.

"You thing you could take him for a quick spin around the island?" Hiccup asked her, looking at her now. Toothless whined louder, wanting to fly with _his_ rider for once. To Toothless, it seemed like they hadn't taken a flight together in years.

"Of course I will," Astrid said, squeezing Hiccup's knee lovingly, sadly. Astrid's answer only made Toothless whine sadder. The dragon curled back up on the floor behind Astrid. Hiccup sighed and rubbed his temples.

He knew it was a stupid thought, but it kinda felt at times that he and Toothless were drifting away from each other. It _was_ a dumb thought.

* * *

><p>Astrid hadn't seen Hiccup for two days since they chatted with him in the Mead Hall.<p>

She felt sorry for him. And for Toothless. Both have been a mess since they received their new leadership roles. Some more than others. With Toothless, the dragons mostly left him alone, his life didn't change all that much... well, except for not flying with a certain someone. But Hiccup was a different story.

It had only been six days since Stoick died, so everything that Drago had done to the village needed someone to over see the repairs. And that someone was Hiccup. Of course she, Valka and the gang helped, but many things needed the chief himself to be there.

"Gobber?" Astrid said into an empty forge. It was about midday and a rare sunny day. It was always nice to see Berk lit up by the sun. Shadows stretched away from buildings, providing a cool place for tired Terrors. Young children ran around the grassy patches of Berk while the adults did their chores more merrily.

She was at the forge for only one reason, of course, other wise she would have taken advantage of this day.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a gruff voice said from behind a curtain. Gobber emerged from the back room a moment later with a handful of scrap metal. Setting them down on the stone table with a loud _clang_, Gobber turned to Astrid. "And what can I do for you, lass?"

Gobber seemed to be in a mood. He didn't seem his old jolly self today.

"I'm looking for – "

"For Hiccup. Yes, I guessed that when you didn't bring your ax to be sharpened," Gobber said dryly. He shook his head thoughtfully. "Poor man's been working himself to death past few days. With the treaty and all of the boats having been destroyed, Hiccup has always had _something_ to do."

Astrid nodded her head in agreement, folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, he does seem to have something on his hands _all_ the time." Astrid agreed. "So _do_ you know where Hiccup is?"

Gobber scratched his ruff chin, thinking. "If he would be anywhere, it would down at the docks. Like I said, the boats had been destroyed and Hiccup has to finish them today."

Astrid thanked Gobber and hopped onto Stormfly. She squawked happily when she was told they were gonna find Hiccup. The dragon missed him. Whenever he was around, her rider seemed to be happier, _most_ of the time, anyway.

* * *

><p>She saw him on the mast of a newly built ship. An identical one floating completely finished in the space next to them.<p>

Hiccup was hammering away on the middle mast, working on the sails. Toothless, Snotlout and the twins were there, surprisingly, helping him and other vikings work.

Astrid walked up to the bottom of the mast, squinting against the sunlight looking up. "Finally! Thought I'd never find you." Hiccup stopped his hammering to look down at her. He smiled. Hiccup climbed down the mast to her.

"Miss me?" he smirked. Hiccup was only wearing his green tunic along with his normal pants. His hair was matted down with sweat, which also drenched the tunic's chest. Astrid folded her arms.

"Someone's in a better mood today," she said. Hiccup laughed.

"Yes, I am. Last thing I have to do before I have to go to Blunder," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded.

"But you'll only have the rest of the day to relax. Since Blunder doesn't know about our dragons, you'll have to sail." That was true. No one in the archipelago knew about the dragons. Berk really _was_ the best kept secret. But, with a good portion of the treaties coming to an end, other clans will be heading over to Berk to renew them. It's also why they're rebuilding two ships like there lives depended on it.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'll take it. Oh, and speaking of Blunder, I was wondering if you'd care to join me, along with the others?" Toothless came up and nudged Hiccup's side before Astrid could answer, nodding to his – now saddled – back. Hiccup laughed and patted Toothless's head.

Astrid pondered what Hiccup had asked her. On one hand, she'd be stuck on a boat with little to no flying. On the other hand, she'll be stuck on a boat with Hiccup. Seemed doable.

"Little short notice, but I'd love that," she said. Toothless poked Hiccup again.

"Just a few more minutes Toothless, I promise," Hiccup said. Toothless rolled his eyes. His patients had run out days prior and now that flying with Hiccup was that close, it seemed like it was even further away.

"Just a few more things to hammer an-"

"Well, if that's all, then I'll finish it for you," Astrid cut in. Hiccup looked at her, surprise was – for some reason – in his eyes. It made Astrid a little mad, like she never offered to help him before.

"No, really, it's fine, I-" Astrid stopped him with a solid punch in his bicep, making him whelp quietly.

"Go flying, Hiccup, before I tie you onto Toothless's saddle," Astrid threatened. Hiccup just rubbed his arm and smirked.

"As you wish, milady."

Toothless roared happily and slid between Hiccup's legs, sliding him onto his back. Hiccup laughed and locked his false leg into the saddle. With a twitch of Hiccup's real foot, Toothless's tail extended. Spreading his wings, Toothless skyrocketed into the air with a happy screech. The boat rocked violently on the water, sending Astrid, and anyone else on the boat, onto their butts. Astrid laughed.

* * *

><p>They were cutting it close, very close. The ships were all packed, everyone was on board and they were out in the water a few feet from the docks. They were just waiting for Hiccup and Toothless to come back.<p>

A familiar screech met the vikings on the boat, just before a black dragon broke through the clouds.

"'Bout time," Snotlout grumbled to Fishlegs. The larger viking only nodded in agreement.

Toothless landed on the deck, a laughing Hiccup on his back. Astrid scowled at him – although it was extremely hard to. She hadn't seen him this happy in days. Hiccup noticed the small crowd that had gathered around him and Toothless.

He chuckled shyly. "Sorry I'm late. Had to – uh – say good bye – to mom." He slowly trailed off.

Berkian ships had gone through more than a few changes since dragons had been befriended. They were about three-times larger than they had been before. Built to hold extra vikings _and_ dragons – about ten of them, to be more exact. There was even a small landing deck at the front end of the boat for dragons. But those were mostly only on Berk's war ships, which were another four-times larger than the, already bigger, normal boats. Needless to say, Hiccup went a little over board when he was asked to draw up some new ship designs.

With everyone on board, Hiccup told Fishlegs – his right hand when sailing – to signal the other boat that they were ready to go.

The sun had set and a bright moon with a million twinkling stars took their place in the sky. Hiccup and Toothless were content with their flight, losing most of their stress in the air. Both ships were speeding towards Blunder with the help of some strong winds.

Hiccup sat below the deck, leaning on a sleeping Toothless's wing. He watch Astrid, asleep on her dragon's wing. He was happy that dragons acted as good beds, since they hadn't had time to add any hammocks to sleep on – which became the norm to have on Berkian ships, thanks to Fishlegs – the hammock was his invention.

He smiled to himself. For a viking girl who could beat you to the ground without remorse, she looked very innocent while she slept. And cute, if you asked Hiccup.

The young chief slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small sliver ring. A nice sized diamond sitting securely on the top. Hiccup turned it over, studying it, smiling at it.

_Whenever I find the right time, I'll ask you Astrid, promise_. Hiccup thought. He chuckled quietly to himself and slipped the ring back into his pocket. Stoick had always thought of Astrid as his daughter in law. He was so sure – as did _everyone _on the island – that Astrid and Hiccup would end up together. But Hiccup hadn't asked her to marry him yet. He sometimes asked himself why he hadn't asked. The two were open to each other, they weren't afraid to say anything to the other. But Hiccup never found the courage to ask.

And now Stoick would never see the marriage, and Hiccup regretted not having asked. Now he was just waiting for the right moment.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Blunder a day late.<p>

Blunder was an island twice the size of Berk, with about five hundred extra residents.

Hiccup immediately noticed something was wrong. Berk were the only ones who were suppose to be here, but instead they're were extra ships. Hiccup picked out three more clans: the Scale Wearers, Fireproof and the Bone Pickers.

Astrid leaned towards him. "What's going on?"

Hiccup shook his head unknowingly. "Are the dragons locked below?" Astrid nodded.

They pulled into Blunder's docks and set a plank down. Blunder's chief had been notified the moment Berkian ships were spotted, so he was already on the docks waiting. He smiled at Hiccup when he walked onto the dock.

"Ha! Hiccup Haddock! You grew since I last saw you!" the chief said.

Hiccup laughed. It had been five-and-half years since he last saw him, of course he grew. "Chief Naft! Great to see you." Naft was a big viking, but to be honest, what viking in the archipelago wasn't big? He had a long silver beard in one big braid, your customary viking helmet sat on his head and sharp blue eyes that took everything in.

"Where is your father?"

Hiccup glanced down at the docks for a moment, but quickly regained his posture. "He – uh... I'm the new chief of Berk." Hiccup couldn't bring himself to say it.

It took a moment, but realization dawned on Naft's face. He patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, son. Dragons?"

Hiccup looked at him wide eyed. It wasn't Toothless's fault. It _wasn't_ Toothless. Hiccup shook his head. "No. No, my father was to strong for the dragons. A crazy man got him, saving me in the processes."

Naft nodded thoughtfully. "Well then, it wasn't for nothing. Your father lived a very great and honorable life, it's only fitting he went in an equally honorable way." Hiccup smiled and nodded once, grateful for the man's words.

"Hiccup!" a voice shouted. Eret – the captain of the other boat – walked up to them. He glanced quickly at Naft, but otherwise didn't acknowledge the man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what's with the other clans?" Eret asked. He seemed a little worried. He knew Berk was the only island around these parts that cared for dragons. And with the extra vikings so close to there dragons – you understand. It wasn't the best situation.

"Actually, I was wondering about that, too," Hiccup said to Naft. The chief in question laughed quietly.

"We tried to notify you, but the letter seems to have been lost if you don't know why," Naft said. Hiccup only nodded slowly.

"But seeing as the treaties have expired around the same time, we decided to bring the clans of those treaties together. Sign them all here to get it over with," Naft continued. Hiccup looked at Eret.

"Works for me," Hiccup said.

"Great!" Naft laughed. "This way, this way. The other chiefs are already in the Great Hall for dinner. We can sign the treaties afterward."

The dinner was magnificent. Fit for a king. Rather than sitting with his friends, Hiccup was forced over with the other chiefs. His friends, the Berkian Counsel, and the rest of the sailors sat at tables near each other. But they were still across the Hall from where Hiccup sat.

And thanks to Naft, Hiccup didn't have to explain about his new position as chief.

To say Hiccup felt out of place was – well – correct. This wasn't who Hiccup was. The treaties, planning for treaties, renewing treaties – it just wasn't him.

Finally, after a near three hour lunch, Naft and the other chiefs emptied the Great Hall, leaving Hiccup and his counsel with the other leaders.

All of the torches were put out and a large pit was put aflame. A round stone table, which was hollow in the center, circled the pit. The chiefs and their counsel members sat at the table. The treaties were sitting in front of each viking, along with ink. Red ink made from dragon blood.

Hiccup nervously began to sweat when he saw the ink.

Naft stood and spoke. "We are gathered here today to honor are agreements we made so long ago. Today we build the bonds that are clans share even stronger!"

A few vikings clapped. Snotlout – Hiccup's right hand man since he was technically next in line to be chief – and Hiccup exchanged glances.

"I understand that this isn't customary, signing this many treaties at the same time, but it seemed like it would be easier on our chiefs-" Naft looked at Hiccup directly "-It seems, though, that our brand new chief here will have to go against tradition a bit." Naft and the other chiefs laughed. Hiccup aloud himself to smile. Wouldn't be the first time he went against tradition.

Naft continued to speak about the treaties, how some chiefs would sign two or more. Hiccup didn't think it was really necessary to explain. He eventual began to tune Naft and the others out, his thoughts drifting.

_Can't wait to get out of here._

_Toothless is probably going crazy stuck in that ship._

_Astrid's pretty; need to–_

"-missing dragons-"

That brought Hiccup back to the meeting. "Excuses me?"

"The dragons. No ones seen any dragons in years and so, to celebrate, we've decided to have a big celebration!" the vikings said. It was the chief of Fireproof. "To celebrate" – he continued – "we'll hold a show, and kill the few dragons that we have still captured."

The other chiefs clapped loudly, Hiccup just exchange glances with his counsel.

But hey were interrupted when the Hall doors burst opened. "CHIEFS!" the panicked viking yelled. "Dragons spotted on the Berkian ships!"

Hiccup was the first out the door.

* * *

><p>Eret and Hiccup's friends were already there, weapons drawn with the dragons of Berk behind them. <em>How did this happen?<em>

"Wait!" Hiccup yelled. "STOP!" He was at the docks. Hiccup jumped over the small gap from the docks to the ship, landing beside Eret. "What happened!"

The vikings on the docks looked at on another, swords and axes drawn and at the ready.

"You tell us!" a vikings shouted. "Why aren't you fighting those dragons?" There was a mix of anger and confusion among the vikings. Naft had a sword and pointed it at Hiccup.

"I don't believe it!" Naft shouted. "You're that-that-that Dragon Lord trader Johan spoke about!" it seemed to hurt Naft to say 'Dragon Lord'.

Hiccup slowly nodded his head. "Yes, yes I could see how you would think that but-"

"TRAITOR!" another viking yelled. Toothless growled. _How did they find them? _Hiccup thought. He knew he probably should have left the dragons at home, but they had done this before. Dragons have hidden on the boats while Hiccup and Stoick traveled to a another tribe for a wedding or other celebration. Dragons were very friendly creatures. If it were possible, they would go anywhere with their riders. Of course the dragons had to be found out on his very first voyage without his father.

"I could see how you would think that I'm a traitor," Hiccup began, "but Berk's been at peace for year-" he never finished the thought. A lone arrow struck him in his chest. It pierced his weak leather armor. Hiccup fell to the deck of the boat, darkness consuming him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I think I dragged this chapter on long enough. A review is always appreciated; makes me want to update quicker, **_**wink wink.**

_**I hope to see a few follows and favorites as well. They all make my hectic day a little bit sweeter.**_

_**KJS Writer out – **_


End file.
